Video materials may be created and color graded with specific artistic intent in professional production settings. These professional production settings may be very different from viewing environments in which the video materials are to be rendered. As a result, instead of seeing vivid, highly detailed images with intended color properties, viewers may see dull, washed out, poorly colored images that significantly deviate from the artistic intent with which the video materials were initially created and color graded in the professional production settings.
Vision devices such as consumer televisions, mobile devices, etc., may attempt to adjust picture mapping to compensate for ambient light based on measurements of global ambient light levels. However, such adjustment and compensation (e.g., non-directional, brightness only, etc.) may be too simplistic to generate full precise real time picture mapping for effectively alleviating ambient light problems.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.